Hornet Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 9 modeled after a hornet and a honeycomb that Dr. Light created to manage a flower park. It was his job to pollinate the flowers using his vast knowledge of flowers from around the world, and he loves gardening. He attacks by releasing robot hornets from the honeycomb in his chest. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 9 Hornet Man is one of the eight Robot Masters whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Dr. Wily pretended to be concerned by offering to repair them, reprogramming the tricked robots to help him conquer the world. He walks to one side of the arena, flies up and shoots three Hornet Chasers, which follow the player; he then drops to the floor, runs to the other side, and repeats. His weakness is the Magma Bazooka. Its diagonal fire blasts will destroy all the bees when the center shot hits the center Hornet Chaser. When charged, it will also blast through them toward Hornet Man. Another viable weapon is the Black Hole Bomb which, when positioned properly, will suck in all three Hornet Chasers as they move towards Mega Man, and will then damage Hornet Man as he runs through it to the other side of the room. In the end credits picture, he is seen watering the flowers in his garden with Beat, having been rebuilt after the events of the game. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Hornet Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 9. :*For Proto Buster and Magma Bazooka, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up.'' Stage enemies *'Sub-boss:' Hanabiran *Big Stomper *Bokazurah *Caricarry *Flower Presenter *Scissascissor Appearance in other media Manga Hornet Man appears in the short Mega Man Megamix manga story "For Whose Sake?" included in the booklet of Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack and in Rockman Maniax. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Some time prior to Mega Man 9 being adapted as a comic arc, Hornet Man appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250 as part of the Worlds Collide crossover arc. In it, he fought Charmy Bee, causing the latter to panic and claim they're technically relatives. Gallery MM9 Hornet Man attack.png|Battle with Hornet Man. MM9EndHornet.png|Hornet Man in the ending credits of Mega Man 9. HoneyWoman.jpg|Honey Woman, Hornet Man's predecessor. HornetandHoneyconcept.jpg|Concept art of Hornet Man and Honey Woman. Mega Man 9 Concept Art - Hornet Man and Honey Woman.jpg hornetmanga.png|Hornet Man in the Mega Man Megamix manga. Trivia *''Mega Man 9's'' producer Hironobu Takeshita, revealed that early in the game's development, Hornet Man was originally intended to be a female robot named . But, when Keiji Inafune presented his idea of placing a female robot in the ocean as a mermaid (thus creating Splash Woman), Hornet Man's design went through many revisions, including being changed to a male.GameSpot (Staff). Mega Man 9 Special Stage Q&A. Oct 16, 2008. Retreived September 21, 2011. More earlier artworks of Hornet Man show a slimmer male robot with wings, antennae, and a stinger-like buster on his right arm. This design was called . **The Honey Woman design was later reused for the Archie Comics series, becoming a new character named Vesper Woman who was created by Dr. Noele Lalinde. In a nod to her origin as a prototype design for Hornet Man, she was created from an unused design concept of Dr. Light's. * The name Hornet Man was formerly used for a boss submission for Mega Man 2. *In the credits of Mega Man 9, he is watering a flower field with a few bees and Beat. References es:Hornet Mande: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Light Numbers Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Nature Robot Masters Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Insect design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters